


Burning.

by sturidge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew what was like to feel yourself burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning.

No one knows what's like to feel yourself burning.  
  
 _Literally_ burning. Every piece of your body on fire - consuming, unstoppable fire, destroying everything it touches, including you.  
  
No one knows what's like to scream for help and hear laugh as a response; to watch through the windows of your burning house the people - the same people who swore to protect the innocent against the "beasts" they liked so much to call you and your kin - killed your children. Human children. Pure children. _Children._  
  
 _No_ one knows what's like to watch as happiness slips away from your hands as you watch the woman you love dies right before your eyes, consumed by fire - fierce, undefeatable fire, turning the good memories of that morning to ashes. It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, when Ariadne would announce to the rest of the family she was pregnant. They would make Wolf Moon unforgettable.  
  
But not like this. Never like this.  
  
No one knows what's like to watch yourself die - to hope that death comes, because anything, _anything,_ is better than the pain.   
  
No one knows what's like to _suffer._  
  
 _But_ they would.  
  
Ah, _they would_.


End file.
